Part of My Heart
by Adia Sings
Summary: Kataang oneshot, katara has to leave the gang because Aand doesn't want her to face the fire lord. Will she accept? no flames, but critisms and reviews are more than welcome,enjoy!the parapraphs don't read smooth I don't understand the site totally


**Disclaimer: even if I shot Michael and Bryan I wouldn't own Avatar XD**

**This takes place after the gang met up with Sokka & Katara's father. ****Aang, Sokka and his dad decided Katara's not allowed to go with them and is forced to go back to the Northpole.****This is the moment of leaving.**

part of my heart

'So, I guess this is goodbye then…' katara starred to the ground, she saw a tear fall on the light brown beams under her feet. '..For now' a little smile appeared on her face by hearing his voice. 'You're right' she answered. She looked up and starred into the big storm grey eyes of Aang. 'be sure to come back—safe' she filled herself in. 'I will' 'Promise?' 'Promise!' Tears frowned in her eyes. 'katara' his voice was soft and sweet. She bit her lip, not wanting to cry.

_Why did he have to leave so soon? _She didn't want him to face the fire lord yet, even though he already mastered the four elements, even though he was the Avatar, even though it was his duty. She didn't want him to suffer; she couldn't stand seeing him in pain. Tears welled up again.She felt his warm hands upon her shoulders. 'Don't cry over me, Katara. I'm going to be all right, you'll see!' She putted her left hand upon his right, which was still resting upon her shoulder.'I hope so..' 'Please, Katara' he putted his left hand under her chin and caressed her cheek with his thumb.'You're beautiful' he signed 'and I couldn't forgive myself if something would happen to you.' She now saw tears in his eyes. 'oh, Aang' she wrapped her arms around the young Avatar.'Katara' her father said, with a low voice. Seeing his daughter like this hurt his heart. But he knew it was the right thing to do. 'Katara, we have to go' but she couldn't let go of Aang, because that might mean she might never see him again. 'Katara' her grip tightened. 'Katara, please' tears ran down her face. 'You have to go' Aangs words made her feel like if a thousand arrows hit her.

'Why Aang?!' she finally managed to say. 'Why can't I come?' 'I told you that before, Katara, you know why!' he answered desperately'But, I'm a water bending master! And I can heal! I ca- - ''No you can't! The last time Azula attacked, you couldn't heal Sokka, Toph! Or yourself! We were lucky to be close to an earth town. And Azula knows I care about you. And she knows that you are my weak point!' He was shocked of his own yelling; he saw Katara's face advert, fragile tears rolling over it. 'Katara, I.. I'm so sorry' 'No.. you're right, it's just.. so hard' she sobbed. 'I know' he pulled her close. Breaking the hug, Katara turned around and walked towards the small water tribe boat. But Aang didn't let go of her hand.

_Shall I tell her, is this the right time?_

_It might be the last.. _

_But what if she doesn't feel the same?_

_Then she knows.._

_but what.._

_You've waited for this moment since you came out of the Iceberg you stupid!_

_But how.._

'Aang'

He awoke from his trance and looked down at his hand.'I'm sorry' he quickly let go of her hand. In silence Katara walked towards the boat.

* * *

Sokka was watching it all from the side.'What are they doing?' A blind girl lying against a tree near him asked. 'They're saying goodbye, I guess' 'Yeah, but how' 'well, u know, the normal stuff' 'awww, Sokka come on! You know they like each other, there must me more than a "just normal"even a blind girl like me does' Sokka looked over to Toph 'How?' He asked''Well, when they where near each other I felt many vibrations coming from Aang, he trembles all over when he's near to her''Yeah, he does blush much when she's near, but what does that say about katara, I never saw her blush with him near''Well, every time I sleep close to her, I can hear her mumble Aang's name. Once I even heard "I love you." She dreams about him all the time!' Sokka smiled slightly.'What are they doing?' Toph asked again. 'He's holding her and, wait, he lets go of it.''He really doesn't know what he want, does he?!' 'Is it Ok if I go and say goodbye to dad?' 'Of course' 

Sokka left of, leaving Toph behind.

* * *

Sokka stood next to Aang and gazed to the ship. He waved to his dad; Aang could see the sorrow in his eyes 'Sure you don't want to go with them?''Very sure' There was a long silence while they watched the water tribe warriors getting ready for the long journey. 'There's only one thing I don't get' 'What is it?''What do I have what Katara doesn't? I mean, I think it's a very good idea that katara leaves, so nothing can happen to her, but, what can you use me for?''Your brains' Aang said with a slight smile. He looked at the calm water, which reached the end of the horizon. 

'you remember what happened when we where at general Fongs base? When he let her sink into the ground.. I was so furious I went into the avatar sate, I destroyed almost everything..'Sokka looked over to the boy. Aang trembled all over at the thought of the memory of Katara sinking into the ground. 'And I'm not going to let you fight either' Aang suddenly said.Sokka raised an eyebrow 'so..' 'You're going to help me make a plan, to infiltrate the fire nation, nothing more..''But I..''No Sokka' The silence continued again.

Suddenly Katara appeared. 'We're ready' she said soft.

'Well sis, tell Gran-Gran I said "hi" okay?"she smiled at the thought she would see her grandmother again.Part of her was delighted to go home. Back to the North Pole, a place where she belonged.But then she looked at Aang who was starring at her, but with no expression in his eyes.'Bye Aang' she said softly.She saw a small tear running down his face, but there was no answer.'So.. I guess there's nothing left to say'And with those words the boat left the seashore, leaving Aang, Sokka, Toph, Momo and Apa behind.

Tears rolled uncontrollably over Katara's face as she watched them disappear.She dashed towards the back of the ship. The closest place she could get to the ones she loved.'Aang!' she called 'AANG!'

But instead of an answer she saw him turn around and run to Appa, closely followed by her brother who looked one more time behind is back. She saw him leap on Appa, Sokka helped Toph get on board and then she heard a fade "Jip jip" And saw them leave

'Aang..'

'I … love you'

Furious he jumped on Appa and left without saying a word.The voice of Katara echoed in his mind but he didn't want to hear it and tried his best to ban her out of his mind.The wind soared in his hears and blew in his face, but was dragging a sweet voice with it.And 3 words, unhearable for the normal ear,The most beautiful words he ever heard,

"I…love you'

His eyes grew big and his mouth dropped.She loved him, the thing he wanted the most in the whole world,And she just said it out loud. In a quick move he jumped from Appa's head on the saddle.'Sokka, you steer Appa!''Aang, waddaya..'But he was too late; Aand had already leaped off Appa, into the sky. 'Katara!'

She sat on the deck of the ship and touched the blue amulet of her mother's necklace. Suddenly she heard a fade voice. She turned to the bright blue sky and saw the fluffy bison of Aang, but also a small figure jumping off it. As she jumped up she yelled 'AANG!'Aang smiled when he heard her voice. Tears strained down his eye.'Katara!! There IS something to say! I need to tell you something!'

She wiped her hair out of her face.

'I..' suddenly Aang stopped falling and remained floating in the sky. He started to bend. 'Katara' he continued 'ever since the first time I saw you, when I came out of the iceberg, I felt something special for you, close friendship I thought first'Aang's hands made smooth motions through the air, gathering little clouds together.

Katara looked closely to the figure Aang was bending, and listened closely to every word leaving his lips.

'You could make me happy; you could make me feel good, every time when I was down.You were the only one who could bring me out of the Avatar State..You! And no one else!'The clouds Aang was bending were almost in the right shape, Katara smiled when she recognised it.'And you know why?'

This was the moment Aang waited for ever since his eyes met hers, even though he didn't realise it back then, and finally the moment was there, but he whished he did it a long time ago.'Katara.. I love you'And his hands stopped bending,Leaving a beautiful half heart shaped form behind in the lonely sky.'You'll always be, part of my heart'

Katara closed her eyes, and felt the words filled her body with warmth.

Aang returned to Appa in silence with a small smile and teary eyes, he landed on the saddle as soft as possible, like a feather.'AANG!' he suddenly heard.'Katara?'he whispered as he watched over the edge of the saddle. The young women had started bending just like he did a few moments ago, but she was bending the water up into the sky instead of the clouds.Without a sound Aang watched.

'Aang..' softly so only he could hear it.'You'll always be part of my heart!!!'

'For always an ever!' he answered

'Through love and loss'

'Pain and hope!'

'No matter what will happen to you, my friend..

my love'

He looked at the sky above him, where he had bended the half shaped heart and smiled.Now seeing a complete one.Out of air, and water.

fin


End file.
